Late Night Strolls
by Ninotsjka1992
Summary: When Harry goes out late a night more than usual, it's up to Ron to find out what's keeping his best friend away.


**Late Night Strolls**

At first, he hadn't even noticed. It wasn't unusual for Harry to go out late at night under his Unvisibility Cloak. Still, when Harry's late night strolls became more and more frequent, Ron had started to get suspicious.

Sure, Harry had gone out at night before, but three times a week seemed a bit much, even for him. When he'd confronted Harry about it for the first time, his friend had shrugged and mumbled something about 'clearing his thoughts'. When Ron pressed on, Harry admitted that his break-up with Ginny had hit him harder than he expected, something Ron understood. But as time passed on and Harry's strollings after midnight didn't stop, Ron started to worry. When he shared his worries with Hermione, she smiled and told him that it would only be a matter of time. A matter of time until what? Again he pressed on, but Hermione had only smiled and picked up the _Prophet._

Ron had also noticed something else over the past few weeks; every time Harry went out, he checked the Marauders Map. Now that wasn't such a strange thing, he used to check the map every time before going out, but this was diffirent. Instead of doing a quick check for Filch or Peeves, Harry folded his legs, spread out the Map on his bed and stared at it for a while. He wouldn't scan the Map like he usually did, he just stared at a certain spot, until something – _something_ – he'd been waiting for happened' then he would grin, fold the Map and put it away, grap his Cloak and go, only to return late at night, not knowing that his best friend was awake and had been waiting for him.

Ron was sick of it. He couldn't imagine anything Harry wouldn't tell him, so why was he hiding something now? But it would all end tonight. Tonight, Ron would find out what Harry's secret was.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry said, folding the Map and putting it back in his trunk.

"Alright mate," Ron mumbled, trying to appear focused on his _Quidditch Weekly_. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Harry grabbed his Cloak. Was it just him or was Harry smiling? He'd never seen Harry smile like that before; his friend seemed cheerful and excited, as if he was going to take a flight on his Firebolt or something similar.

Harry closed his trunk and got up. "Don't wait up for me. I think I'll take a long walk tonight," he said, still smiling. Ron nodded and listened as Harry walked out of the dormitory, closing the door behind him.

Ron waited for a couple of minutes; then, when he was certain that Harry wasn't coming back, he got up and walked over to Harry's trunk. He hated snooping around in his friend's affairs, but this was an emergency… well, sort of.

He opened the trunk and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Folding open the Map, he scanned it until he found Harry's labeled dot; according to the Map, Harry was in the Astronomy Tower… and someone was with him!

Ron's eyes widened as he read the name next to the dot that was approachin Harry's rapidly: _Draco Malfoy!_

Ron grabbed his wand and Prefect-Badge – if he got caught, he could always say someone told him something about a student out of bed – before tucking the Map into his pocket and storming off. He ignored the shouts of his fellow Gryffindors as he made his way to the Portrait. That bastard Malfoy! He woudl not get Harry this time!

Ron rounded a corner and almost hit a harness. His sides were burning, but he wouldn't stop running; Harry needed him!

By the time he'd reached the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower, he had to stop and breathe for a moment. While trying to catch his breath, he pulled the Map from his pocket and checked. Harry and Malfoy were still up there; their dots were almost on top of each other. Ron grunted and tried to catch his breath faster. What was Malfoy doing to his friend?

When his sides – finally – stopped hurting, Ron shoved the map back into his pocket, grabbed his wand and made his way up the stairs. He'd show that tosser Malfoy not to mess with his best friend!

"Harry!" Ron screamed as he barged into the classroom… only to stop on his tracks, his jaw hitting the floor as he looked at the scene before him.

Harry was laying back on the professor's desk; his shirt was open, his tie loosened, his glasses were missing and a blush was slowly creeping up his cheeks. Bending over him was an equally flustered Draco Malfoy, whose left hand was tangled in Harry's hair, while his right hand was on Harry's…

Oh. _Oh._

"Um," Ron stammered, slowly stepping back through the doorway, "right. Harry, next time you decide to go out and… and… and snog Malfoy in some abandoned room, just… tell me, alright? I'll just… go now and…" He didn't finish his sentence; instead, Ron made a small gesture and closed the door, wondering if one could Obliviate themselves.


End file.
